


The Dark Angel Who Stole Tom Riddle's Heart

by prettyboylover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Angel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylover/pseuds/prettyboylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this in one of my files from a year ago. Figured I should post it rather than throw it out. Comments are appreciated! </p><p>Summary: Harry is done with the Light's bullshit, but doesn't have a way out. So Fate gives him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Angel Who Stole Tom Riddle's Heart

Harry had a dream. One day he would disappear and escape. He would live his life and be free of the fame and superficial love, far away from Dumbledore’s manipulation. It was everything he wanted but couldn’t have. He sighed. Harry Potter was anything but a normal boy.  

He stared up at the wooden ceiling in his cupboard room and watched the shadows as he lied somewhat peacefully. Until…

“C’mon boy! You still have to wash the dishes, clean the floors, repaint Dud-kkins room…” Harry just droned Petunia out. God, she wouldn’t shut up. He lifted himself up and winced at the recent injury his uncle had inflicted on him. Fate really hated him.

“Coming!”

Harry did as he was told. He washed the dishes, cleaned the floors, repainted Dudley’s room, and he cleaned and he cleaned and he cleaned. He was sick of it. In his head he was screaming for bloody murder. Oh, how he wished to fly far far away. Perhaps one day.

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Severusss, have you come with news on the Potter boy yet!” The snake-like man glared holes at him.

Severus Snape huffed and had to maintain from rolling his eyes. This was the 32nd time the Dark Lord had asked of any news on Harry Potter. The man didn’t even give him time to apparate to Dumbledore to ask if there were news on the Potter boy. The man had a full-blown obsession, and he was starting to think it wasn’t all hate. So he repeated the same thing he said the other 31 times. “No, my Lord. The Potter boy remains in relative’s house,” he said in a monotone voice.

Voldemort hissed, displeased with receiving the same news he had 5 minutes ago. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the Chosen One has been the bane of his existence ever since that boy popped out of his mother’s belly has been a thorn to his side. Oh, how he wished he could get his hands on the boy and lock him up in a cage. Laughing at the boy’s bloody beautiful face…wait, no, he meant annoying! Damn that boy! If only he could get his hands on that boy and finally rid of him! Yes, that’s what he wanted. He hissed when the little voice inside his head started making fun of him, again! _Come Tom, you don’t actually mean that. You want to own Potter, make him yours. **Yes, so I could kill him with my own hands.**_ A brief vision flashed, a green light flashing and the boy’s face falling as he collapsed to the ground. For some reason, the visual unsettled something in his heart. A familiar chuckle started in his head. _Oh Tom. You can’t lie to yourself…_

Voldemort inwardly screamed like a child in a tantrum. He got up from his throne, startling his minions. “CRUCIO!” He yelled, pointing his wand to an unsuspecting Death Eater. Even the screams weren’t satisfying anymore.

 

LINELINELINELINE

 

11:59. It was one minute until Harry’s sixteenth birthday. Of course, the only celebrating he would be doing tonight was staying locked inside his room and pretending he doesn’t exist, while Dudley was gifted with presents. Harry still rolled his eyes at his petulant pumpkin of a cousin. For Circe’s sake, complaining about receiving 36 presents…The Dursley’s really knew how to make an orphan feel special.

(10 seconds…)

Harry couldn’t wait until he died. He honestly had no hope to conquer Voldemort of all people, for fucks sake **HE** was one of the most powerful wizards of all time! What was Dumblerdore even thinking? That mad old coot…

(8 seconds…)

When he died, he wouldn’t have to listen to Hermione’s bickering about what’s right and what’s wrong. Dumbledore’s two hour speeches about the greater good, Snape’s snide remarks about his idiocy, Voldemort constantly wanting to kill him, and Ron’s eternal jealousy for his fame. When Harry died, he would finally have peace, maybe Death would allow him to rejoin his mum and dad, and Sirius.

(1 second)

 Harry screamed from the unexpected pain.

His whole body felt like it was burning. Every core in his fiber felt like it was being ripped apart and reattaching itself again. Then his head started to spin. If even possible, this feeling was even worse than the Cruciatus, he would know.

 

LINELINELINELINE

 

“Tom! Tom! You need to see this.” The urgency in Avery’s eyes caught Tom Riddle’s attention. Carefully bookmarking the book he was reading, Tom gracefully followed the hurried boy in front of him.

Tom started to feel skeptical. They were quickly heading towards the Hogsmeade Village. “Avery, what could be so important that you have to drag me all the way to-“ He cut himself off when he saw a boy with wings laying leisurely on the Whomping Willow.

Getting by his crowd of “friends,” he looked up to see a dark angel lying on the tree.  

“Abraxas, bring him down.” The Malfoy’s eyes widened and everyone could hear his silent question, _why me?_ It earned a narrowed pair of dark-blue eyes on him.

The blond hastily climbed up the groaning tree-it seemed to be asleep. He tripped a couple of times, which made the others snicker at his gracefulness.

Finally, he reached the boy. Embarrassingly, he couldn’t help but notice how the boy looked rather feminine. He was beautiful, his lashes seem to be an inch long that graced the pale skin, and those plump kissable lips were deliciously red. Abraxas couldn’t help himself when he brushed the wild raven hair with his hands, it was extraordinarily soft. A cough took him out of his daze. “Are we interrupting something, Abraxas,” everyone snickered but Tom. Tom felt an unfamiliar boiling in his gut as he watched the Malfoy practically caress the boy.

Abraxas didn’t know how he managed, but he somehow got down the Whomping Willow with the boy hanging on his shoulders. He was incredible light, thank Circe.  

The group of boys gathered around the alluring creature, before coming out of their stupor at another cough. “Boy’s, I thought I would find you guys here…And who is this?” Walburga asked Orion. Orion shook his head in response. The boy just appeared out of nowhere. Tom narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Who was this boy?

“Should we take him to a hospital?” Avery said.

“I will do it.” Tom practically stole the boy from Abraxas arms. It seemed the Malfoy was about to protest, but caught himself.

His friends snickered. Never had they seen Tom ogle at anyone, no less be so obvious about it.


End file.
